


You're happy

by BoyceAvenue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post Game AU, The entire groups mentioned but not individually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyceAvenue/pseuds/BoyceAvenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee Makara is happy with his life once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're happy

Nothing in the world makes you happier than seeing Tavros' bright smile, or the way his eyes light up when you mention something of his interest. You loved seeing him happy, which made you even happier.

Tavros Nitram is your matesprite. Your relationship is good, and healthy, which is something you are eternally grateful for. You don't get into healthy relationships too often, and it's not something you like to think about.   
As every couple ever, the two of you fight sometimes. But nothing permanently terrible has come from an argument so far. And you've been doing this for a pretty long time.

Once apon a time, you played a game together.   
Everyone did.

Tavros Nitram didn't last very long though, and you lost your moirail soon after. You and Tavros weren't matesprites back then, despite you best, albeit clumsy, efforts.   
Once again, you were alone.   
You were used to the feeling. After your lusus left, you became clingy to people that payed you an ounce of attention. But this, you soon discovered, only made it worse when they grew out of you, and left. You grew unhappy, and you weren't used to it. You did some horrible things. Things that you'll never forget, despite being forgiven.

Now, that game has ended. Your team won. You won not only a game, but a personal battle of mental health that you've been fighting most your life. It's still there, of course, but thanks to medical help and finally some loyal accompaniment, it's a lot more easier to manage now a days. You're glad for that, especially.

Right now, you are at peace. With those around you and yourself. For the first time in a long time, everything is slow again. Everything is moving at your pace, and you understand it all again. You haven't felt this way since you were a child, who harbored a heart ache of a crush on Tavros Nitram. When he went away, it seems as though everything was a blur. An terrible, brightly coloured blur.  
Then next thing you knew, the game had finished. A new universe had been created, along with new cultures and foods and people and.  
And old friends as well. From then on, everything slowed. It was nice, and you were happy.

You were never conscripted, much to your delight. No one was, there was no such thing on this planet. So instead of going out there, concurring the universe, you focused on getting your chill on again. You had almost forgotten what it was like to be completely relaxed. Not having to worry who was around, weather they were a threat or not. Since living in a new corner of the universe, life was easier. It's Alternian troll nature to be a predator, but everyone managed to let their guards down in this new place, which gave everyone time to reacquaint themselves with each other, bury the hatchets and catch up. This allowed everyone to be happy for once. It was a miraculous site, seeing all your friends smile and laugh together again. It was your life goal to see it happen, and it finally had.

Everyone was happy. So you were happy. Content in your new life with Tavros, in the new planet, with all your friends. Sure, life had it's ups and downs, but it was normal and you could deal with the lows. For the first time for what seemed like decades, you were happy.

You were happy.


End file.
